Best Valentine's Day Ever
by AquaJet
Summary: Nakashima Yumi has always had a crush on Kinkumaru Eiji and was planning to give him homemade chocolates but lady luck decided to mess with her and make it rain. Now what is she to do when she forgot her own umbrella? EijixOC


**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back with another fic. This one is a Yumi x Eiji fic (basically EijixOC fic)**

**Note: this is a dedication to a friend I have come to love here in FFnet. She was my first friend since I came here. She writes a lot of awesome RyoxSaku fics and I just wanted to thank her, for a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. **

--------------------------------------------

It was a slightly windy and rainy day. Yumi forgot to bring her umbrella.

"Darn it! I knew I should have watched the weather report instead of Teletubbies this morning!" Yumi cursed.

"Hmph, now I have to sit here and wait for the rain to let up." Yumi mumbled as she sat down on the steps. She saw many students leaving especially couples who were walking under the same umbrella. Yumi grew envious of them.

She wanted to go home with a certain hyperactive red head. Yumi went into a short daze. Today was Valentine's Day. Yumi went through all the trouble of hand making her crush chocolate. She wanted her sister Airi to do it since she was obviously the better cooker.

_~Flashback: this morning~_

"_Please Sora-chan! I will do the dishes, clean your room, and do your homework! Just please make the chocolates for me!" Yumi practically begged._

"_Yu-chan, even if your cooking is horrible as long as you put your whole heart into it and truly tried your best then your crush would definitely accept it." Airi tried to cheer up the crying Yumi._

"_I'll help you with your chocolates by guiding you and telling you the steps alright?" Airi added with a smile._

"_Sora-chan, you really are my favorite sister!" Yumi hugged Airi._

'…_but I'm your only sister. How could you like any others when they don't exist?' Airi thought. She sighed and let it go anyway._

_~End of Flashback~_

Yumi sighed and took out a piece of chocolate. Yumi had made them cat shaped with orange filling yet they look a little unstable. Yumi took a bite of it and let out a small tear. _'I wish Eiji were here…'_ Yumi thought as she stared at the rain again.

"Nyaa, Yumi-chan, you didn't go home?" the sound of a familiar voice rang through Yumi's ears. She turned around to see the one and only Kikumaru Eiji.

"Eiji…kun, how come you're still here?" Yumi asked, quickly putting away her chocolates.

"Nyaa, my cat instincts told me that there would be a damsel in distress somewhere." Eiji smiled as he sat next to Yumi.

"I'm so not a damsel in distress. I'm perfectly fine in staying right here." Yumi pouted cutely.

"Okay, nyaa, I guess I'll go home." Eiji said as he took out his umbrella and started to walk away.

"W-Wait! Come on, Eiji-kun! I was kidding!" Yumi complained. Eiji laughed and came back.

"Nyaa, let's walk home together." Eiji smiled. Yumi nodded and the two began their walk through the rain.

It didn't take them long before they reached the point where they needed to their separate ways. "Uh, by Eiji-kun, I'll walk the rest of the way home." Yumi smiled nervously as she walked towards the direction of her house.

Eiji quickly walked behind her until they were under the same umbrella again. "Nyaa, you might get wet." Eiji said.

'_But…your house is in the opposite direction…wouldn't you take a longer time in going home?'_ Yumi thought then smiled happily. 'Eiji can be sweet at times…'

"Nyaa, did you give anyone chocolates today? I got a ton of chocolates!" Eiji smiled.

'_Yeah…so would mines be marked the same as everyone else?'_

**Oh just give him the chocolates.**

'_Okay what are you doing in my mind? Who are you?'_

**I'm your conscious. Now be quiet and do as I say.**

'_What!? I thought I got rid of you in therapy!'_

**Hahaha those guys are just some losers who need to get a life. I would know since I was their conscious last time.**

'_Then what are you doing in my head? Go to some other guy._

**Okay, I'll just go to your crush, Eiji, and tell him that you're head over heels for him.**

'_I will so murder you when I go back to therapy'_

**You got kicked out of therapy from 3 countries cause they couldn't handle you. Now you have to go to Europe since it's a fresh start there.**

'_It wasn't my fault! Those guys couldn't handle me!'_

**Whatever, the chocolates, remember?**

'_Oh yeah I forgot about that…'_

"Yumi-chan, we're here-…Yumi-chan pole-…!" Eiji warned her too late. Yumi ran into a pole and fell on her butt.

"That hurts!" Yumi rubbed her forehead. "Nyaa, Yumi-chan, are you alright?" Eiji asked, quickly rushing to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go inside." Yumi started to walk but then began to stagger and fall unconsciously on the floor.

"Yumi-chan!" Eiji quickly carried her inside. After a few moments with Yumi arguing with her conscious, she finally woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi-chan, are you okay?" Eiji asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine." Yumi rubbed her temples.

"Oh and Yumi-chan," Eiji grinned.

"What is it, Eiji-kun?" Yumi raised her brow in confusion.

"Thanks for the chocolates." He said as he ate the last one.

"W-What!?" Yumi blushed. "T-Those weren't for you!"

"They had my name on it." Eiji was still grinning.

"W-Well how do you know if there was someone who coincidently had the same name?" Yumi stuttered.

"Hmm, there I think there is a girl this 2nd Kikumaru Eiji coincidently likes." Eiji smiled and gave Yumi a kiss.

Best V-day ever in Nakashima Yumi's life.

------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and constructive criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: for the person I dedicated this to, you know who you are and thank you.**

**Hope all you readers out there like it. Please leave a review. ^ ^**


End file.
